Mediación
by Lady-Ciam
Summary: El punto final de las negociaciones del término de las guerras entre Ares y Atenea.


**Viñetita 14 . Mediación**

Atenea respiró varias veces, de pie en su oficina, y cerró los ojos. Sacar toda la información pertinente de su cabeza, a sus acólitos y los sucesos al rededor de ellos que, inconcientemente, tenía presente; no le fue fácil. Pero ponerse a pensar en el número Pi la hizo tener casi la mente en blanco.

Se suponía que eso servía para calmarse, y tener la mente clara. O al menos, eso decían los de oriente. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos y toda la información volvió a su cabeza, Atenea solo sintió que había perdido un minuto de su tiempo y se indignaba contra ella misma por haber intentado algo que, claramente, no funcionó.

Así fue como, más irritada de como estaba antes, se apareció en la sala donde se reuniría con Astrea y el imbécil de Ares.

—No sé porqué me molesto en llegar temprano —dice después de ver que ella y Astrea, la jueza, son las únicas en la sala—. Va a llegar tarde. Siempre lo hace. Le encanta hacer a los demás vivir a su ritmo.

Astrea solo la mira, tranquila, y le hace un ademán para que tome asiento. Atenea lo hace, pero sabe que solo va a perder más tiempo mientras esperan.

La sala era muy grande y espaciosa, para el poco mobiliario que tenía. Además de la larga mesa, el pequeño trono de Astrea y las dos sillas para Ares y Atenea, no había nada más de importancia. Algunas macetas sin plantas, las columnas hasta el techo y nada más. Para Atenea, no era mucho qué estudiar como forma de entretenerse mientras esperaba.

Justo cuando se estaba comentando mentalmente, todos los lugares de donde pudieron conseguir el mármol de la mesa, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y los pasos y el titileo de la armadura reverberaron en el lugar. Atenea dio un resoplido.

—Estoy aquí. Terminemos de una vez con esto.

Cogió la silla, la hizo para atrás con brusquedad y, mirando directamente a Atenea con una sonrisa altanera y divertida en el rostro, posó una pierna en la mesa. Aunque sabía que su expresión solo lo pondría más alegre, la diosa de la sabiduría no pudo no poner una expresión asqueada ante el tipo. Y sí, Ares amplió su sonrisa.

Astrea, por su lado, estaba indignada pero, reconociendo que ya era mucho que solo llegara diez minutos tarde, no dijo nada al respecto.

—Entonces, las dos partes han accedido a...

—¡Oh! Creí que pondrías más peros con eso de hacer taboo las armas humanas, —se lame la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla—. No puedo esperar por nuestro siguiente combate, con eso de que será un cuerpo contra cuerpo...

—No será dentro de poco, porque acordaste dejar de instigar a los humanos en las guerras, y solo ir a las que ellos hacen... —le recordó ella, muy erguida y digna.

Ares baja su pierna y acerca su rostro más a ella, divertido:

—Ya sabes como son. No serán difíciles de lograr. Amazonas contra todo lo que tenga pene, héroes contra híbridos... Solo tengo que escoger el bando contrario al tuyo y listo.

—Tampoco podemos... —iba a empezar ella, pero Ares la interrumpió, cosa que la enojó mucho, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Oh claro, yo no puedo. Pero mis hijos sí pueden, y ya sabes, divino llama a divino. Cuando me dé cuenta tú, queriendo ayudar a tus desvalidos aparecerás y bailarás, y yo estaré listo para ser tu pareja.

—Que quede anotado que Ares tiene la intención de... —Atenea siguió hablando, haciendo como si su medio hermano no empezara a decir a la vez:

—¿Hacerte caer al suelo con una llave, cortar ese lindo cuello y tocar donde nadie debería haber tocado en tu cuerpo?

Atenea terminó de hablar mientras él rió.

—... y debe ser sancionado.

—¿Quieres intentar ser tú la que me castigue? —No sonreía, pero su mirada era brillante y ávida, siempre sobre ella, acechadora.

Atenea le miró muy tiesa y se puso en pie hacia Astrea.

—Aparece el cáliz ceremonial por favor. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, furiosa e indignada. Ares se puso en pie, y rodeo la mesa por el lado más cercano al trono y fue hacia ella. Atenea no hizo un solo movimiento, mientras él acercaba el rostro como si quisiera olerla y sonreía.

—Oh, como me gusta verte sangrar —susurró.

Atenea sintió un escalofrío de odio y repugnancia en todo el cuerpo. Apenas y se pudo controlar de golpearlo, pero en su mente se aparecieron todos los puntos de dolor y de presión en él, y como tenía que golpear en ese momento para causarle daño. Fueron unos pensamientos muy reconfortantes.

—... lástima que fue otro el que te hizo sangrar de donde debí hacerlo yo.

Si no fuera porque Astrea puso el cáliz entre los dos, Atenea lo hubiera golpeado y terminado con el trato, lo cual era lo que él quería. La diosa de la sabiduría sacó un filo de su lanza, se cortó en la muñeca profundamente, derramó su sangre en el cáliz y guardó desapareció el arma.

—Me voy Astrea. Hazlo hacer el trato.

Y desapareció.

Ares dejó de sonreír, y muy enojado, tiró el cáliz al suelo. Astrea dio un respingo del susto, y llamó mentalmente a Zeus.

Ese día, el trato de paz entre los dioses de la guerra griegos fue hecho, por más que la sangre dada por Ares no fuera por propia voluntad.


End file.
